Le temps d'un rêve
by Blood Butterfly
Summary: Tout est différent, dans les rêves... même les souvenirs perdus. Basée sur ma fanfic en anglais, "Hitsuzen yeah, right." Joyeuse fêtes des mères en retard! Tsubasa ne m'appartient pas! Pourquoi en français? Sais pas... mon petit démon intérieur me l'a dit


- Maman? je demande, surprise. Maman… c'est toi?

Les choses sont toujours différentes, dans les rêves : la robe blanche dansant autour de mes chevilles n'est pas la mienne, et la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce verger, j'avais cinq ans. Je suis par contre certaine qu'il n'y avait pas ce large miroir au cadre de bronze sculpté me renvoyant mon image. Celui-là, c'est dans une autre pièce que je l'ai vue, très loin d'où mon corps sommeil maintenant. J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre mon apparence dans mes rêves. Sakura me dit que j'y suis très belle, mais j'ai toujours l'impression de regarder une extraterrestre ayant pris le contrôle de mon corps. Mes cheveux sont plus longs, atteignant presque ma descente de reins, et mes yeux sont d'un gris argenté, pâle et lumineux, qui ne reflète en rien le sombre orage qui semble généralement se cacher derrière mes pupilles. Somme toute, les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles paraissent être, dans les rêves. Sauf aujourd'hui.

- Maman?

La femme devant moi s'avance, ses yeux perçant rivés sur moi. D'une voix égale, elle me dit :

- Aisha.

Cette seule parole est suffisante pour me renvoyer des siècles en arrière. Je me revoie dans ses bras, alors qu'elle me raconte une histoire; riant devant ses efforts pour concocter un déjeuner potable; recrovillé dans un coin, subissant sans un mot ses coups dans l'espoir qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait plus le lendemain; assise sur le toit d'un immeuble, la regardant partir pour le travail, un matin tranquille. Sans un mot, toujours sans un mot : elle seule pouvait me faire perdre ma verve pourtant redoutable.

- Ça… ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, je déglutis nerveusement. Elle sourit.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps.

Elle semble hésitante à m'approcher, et s'arrête près d'un pommier en fleur. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Il est impossible que ce soit vraiment ma mère qui se tient devant moi. Même si je sais que ceux qui voyagent dans les rêves peuvent se connecter aux rêves d'autrui, je ne fais pas partie de ceux-là. Mon âme ne peut parcourir que les lieux physiques durant mon sommeil, pas ceux qui apparaissent dans les subconscients. Et même si quelqu'un a décidé d'attacher le rêve de ma mère au mien, il serait impossible qu'elle se souvienne de moi. J'en ai eu la preuve, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que mon marché avec la sorcière avait bel et bien été exécuté. Retourner chez moi, en échange de toute trace de ma présence dans leurs cœurs. « _Ils oublieront tout de toi, jusqu'à ton existence. Et même s'ils te rencontrent à nouveaux, le lien qui vous unissait ne peut être reconstitué._ » Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ces mots représentent l'enterrement de mon ancienne vie, en tant qu'Aisha Kazumi de Hanshin, et ma décision, quoique involontaire, d'effacer cette part de mon existence. Il est impossible que ma mère se souvienne de moi.

- Ça… ça va?

Pour la première fois, je décèle une nervosité chez la femme devant moi presque égale à la mienne.

- Ça… oui, ça va, je réponds, hésitante. Et toi?

Son sourire est triste.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, s'il te plaît. Nous ne sommes pas étrangères, tout de même, tu peux me parler librement.

- Ah! D'accord. Euh…

Il y a tellement de choses que je désire dire à cette femme qui n'est pas vraiment ma mère, mais que je n'ose pas prononcer.

- Alors… les jumeaux vont bien?

Penser à mon frère et ma sœur me donne presque les larmes aux yeux. Je croyais m'être résolue à l'idée que cet épisode de ma vie était terminé, mais il semble que ce ne sois pas encore le cas.

- Oui, ils s'accrochent. Hinata est devenue bien plus responsable depuis que tu es partie, dit-elle avec un air serein.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je m'attendais à des reproches, des regards entendus m'annonçant toutes les difficultés que je leur ai causé – après tout, s'il s'agit d'un rêve, les choses ne doivent-elles pas être comme je le crois? – mais rien. Ma mère est simplement debout devant moi, calme comme un arbre.

- Et toi, me dit-elle, il va falloir que tu me raconte ce qui t'es arrivé depuis que tu nous a quitté. Tu es heureuse maintenant?

- Maman! Ne dit pas…

Mais je dois m'arrêter, réalisant qu'elle ne fait qu'énoncer la vérité. Je n'étais pas heureuse. J'étais avec ceux qui m'aimaient, mais je n'étais pourtant pas heureuse. Elle m'offre un sourire triste.

- Désolé, dit-elle simplement.

Ma respiration devient laborieuse. Il y a des choses que je dois savoir à tout prix, même si ce n'est pas ma mère devant moi.

- Maman… c'est vrai que… quand nous étions à Riselk…

- Ah, répond-t-elle simplement. Je me doutais bien que tu le saurais un jour.

Ses yeux me renvoient toute la peur et la souffrance qu'elle a dû vivre durant cette année où elle se battait pour ma survie. J'ai envie de pleurer. Devant moi se tient une femme qui m'a tout donné, jusqu'à sa liberté. Elle a tout fait pour que je survive, que je vive en sécurité. Et c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est finalement tombée.

- La dernière fois que je suis passé, je raconte sans plus me préoccuper du fait qu'il ne peut pas s'agir de ma mère devant moi, il m'a semblé… enfin, c'est ce que tu as dit… que tu avais arrêté de boire?

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle. Je sais que je m'y suis pris trop tard pour toi, comme d'habitude. Il a fallu que tu me quitte pour que j'apprenne mes erreurs.

- Maman… pourquoi? je demande seulement.

- Ce n'est pas simple, ma chérie. Je sais que j'ai souvent pris des décisions qui ont fini par te nuire, à toi plus qu'à moi. Mais je t'aime, je veux simplement que tu le sache. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Ce n'est pas un manque d'amour qui m'a poussé à faire tout cela, croit moi.

Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer. Je tends la main devant moi, la longue manche immaculé de ma robe reluisant dans la lumière surréelle du rêve. Une robe blanche est sensée représenter une âme pure – Dieu seul sait comment je me suis retrouvé avec ça. Sakura en a une également. Syaoran, c'est une autre histoire, tout en brun et en vert – il n'est pas mauvais garçon, mais les lois qui régissent ce monde ne pardonnent pas facilement. Selon Fai, il est en rouge, mais je sais qu'en réalité c'est du gris qu'il porte lorsqu'il se promène par ici. Le pauvre s'en veut encore de ne pas être parfait. Et pour Kurogane – et bien, quelle autre couleur pourrait-il bien porter – c'est du noir des pieds à la tête. Je ne crois pas qu'il se sente confortable dans une autre couleur. Comme quoi qu'il suffit parfois de vouloir quelque chose pour changer jusque le symbolisme du rêve.

La robe de ma mère est d'un bourgogne chaud et épais, la couleur de la glaise des montagnes que l'on utilisait dans mon enfance pour faire des plats et des cruches. Sombre, mais pourtant réconfortante.

- Maman, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi, je commence hésitante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici, dans ma tête, et je m'en fiche. Je t'en veux. Mais, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je t'aime. Et je m'en veux d'être partie, mais….

- Je comprends, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu n'étais pas heureuse là-bas, et tu ne l'aurais jamais été. Tu as finalement trouvé ta place dans ce monde.

- Pas dans ce monde, Maman. Dans tous les mondes. Dans toutes les dimensions et l'espace-temps, c'est ici que je me sens le mieux. Avec eux.

- Le petit oiseau doit un jour quitter le nid, continue-t-elle tristement. Ça, je le savais. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce que tu aboutisses si loin de moi.

Nous restons en silence pendant un long moment. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, alors je commence à jouer distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je sais que ma mère et moi nous sommes quittés sans se dire au revoir, sans pouvoir remédier à se qui nous séparais. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma mère, mais je me dis que c'est peut-être le plus près d'une réconciliation que je pourrais avoir avec elle. Je ne peux simplement plus former une phrase cohérente qui ne traite pas de la pluie et du beau temps. C'est finalement ma mère qui brise le silence.

- Tu es amoureuse? demande-t-elle, regardant avec intérêt la rose à ma boutonnière.

Devant ma mine déconfite, elle rit.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à en savoir une chose ou deux sur les symboles, m'informe-t-elle.

Je rougis, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler la fleur de mes mains.

- Je… oui, c'est ça, j'admet finalement.

- Et je le connais, ce tombeur?

- Non.

- Alors là, il s'est passé bien plus de choses que ce que je croyais. Tu m'en parles un peu plus?

- Maman…

Ce n'est que là que je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais eu de discussions de ce genre avec ma mère. J'ai appris la mécanique à l'école, les cœurs brisés par expérience et les déceptions après avoir vu ma mère perdre tant d'illusions. Mais jamais je ne me suis assis avec elle pour parler garçon.

Je tends la main devant moi encore une fois, prenant un pas vers ma mère. Perplexe, elle m'imite, tendant les doigts vers moi. Lorsque nos doigts se touchent, après ce qui semble être une éternité, l'orage se déchaîne à l'intérieur de moi. Les larmes coulent à n'en plus finir, je peux à peine respirer.

- Maman!

Je me jette dans ses bras ouverts, et nous pleurons ensemble. Je ne sais plus si je devrais la frapper, lui remettre coup pour coup ce qu'elle m'a infligé toutes ces années. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

- Aisha, je t'aime. Je t'aime ma chérie. Toujours. Même si je sais que je ne me souviendrais plus de toi lorsque j'ouvrirais les yeux, je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort.

Je ne trouve rien à y répondre pour l'instant. Lorsque la tempête s'est finalement calmée, je peux enfin balbutier :

- Alors c'est… c'est vraiment toi, Maman?

- Eh oui. Je veux dire, je le crois bien. C'est difficile de savoir dans les rêves, tu ne trouve pas? dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Je me réfugie dans ses bras une dernière fois.

- Combien de temps est-ce qu'il nous reste, tu crois? je demande.

- Je n'en sais rien. Profitons-en, d'accord?

Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir à nos côtés. La réflexion que me renvoie le miroir est surprenante; voyez-vous, j'ai grandi en me faisant dire que je ressemblais à mon père, cet homme que je n'ai jamais connu. Mais maintenant, côte à côte avec ma mère, je me rends compte de tout ce qu'elle m'a donné. Ce n'est pas la couleur des yeux mais la détermination qui en sors comme une force trop grande pour être contenue dans nos corps; ce n'est pas la forme de la bouche mais le petit sourire en coin qui semble y flotter en permanence. Celui-ci disparaît alors que je réalise le peu de temps qu'il nous reste.

- Avant que tu partes, je lui dis doucement, parle-moi de Hanshin.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Non, assez tourné vers le passé. Parle-moi plutôt de toi, de tes compagnons, de ce que tu compte faire plus tard. Et aussi, ajoute-t-elle avec un coup d'œil à ma rose, est-ce que je dois m'attendre à être grand-mère bientôt?

- Maman! je m'exclame, scandalisée. Enfin, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, d'accord?

Elle rit.

- Bien sûr, je sais, je ne fais que te taquiner. C'est que, tu sais, je ne le saurais jamais, tu comprends?

Je me sens mal, tout à coup.

- Oui, je comprends, désolé. Je t'aime, Maman.

- Pour toujours.

- Je te pardonne. Et toi?

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Ton rôle n'est pas d'être quoi que ce soit à part toi-même. C'est mon rôle de t'aimer et de tout faire pour toi. Toi, tu as dépassé les attentes alors que moi j'y échouais lamentablement. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Nous nous serrons l'une contre l'autre, ne pouvant nous résoudre à la séparation prochaine. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens les griffes du réveil s'emparer de moi que je lui lance :

- Je ne reviendrais pas, Maman. Tu comprends?

Son regard est triste.

- Je l'ai compris dès les premiers mots que nous nous sommes échangés. Je te connais beaucoup mieux que tu ne veux te l'avouer, Aisha.

- Mais je t'aime tout de même, d'accord? Même si toi tu m'oublis, moi je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je te le jure.

Je sens mon être astral se démanteler alors que je suis rappelé vers mon corps. Il me semble tout à coup avoir tant de choses à dire en si peu de temps. Je veux parler mais il est trop tard.

- Maman!

- Je sais.

_Merci. _


End file.
